


Life as usual

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry tries to make him understand but Severus is being playful this morning.





	Life as usual

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2007-05-20 08:22pm to 08:32pm

"It's just that this is how you look to others."  
Severus gave him a small smile.  
"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" His young lover grinned at the name-calling. They were still in bed and normally this game preceded their love-making. Not this morning though. Harry really wanted him to understand.  
"You know you scare the shit out of the students sometimes. Maybe not Slytherin but I'm sure the others stumble over their own feet just thinking about your 'terrifying' potions class."  
Severus laughed, a deep rumbling sound his lover appreciated so much because of its rarity.  
"I let you know young man, that I do not make everyone quiver in fear as you - also not in my house - seem to be quite able to master me and not the other way around." A small purr accompanied the statement towards the end, making Harry shiver.  
"Then you might want to consider taking lessons from me in the future."  
Another laugh.  
"I'll make sure to schedule some tutoring with you, 'Professor' Potter, whenever you're available."


End file.
